


Falling For You (Literally)

by fuckphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckphil/pseuds/fuckphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shy!Dan is new to school and has a huge crush on Popular!Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You (Literally)

Dan Howell sat alone at a small table at the back of the cafeteria, nose deep in a textbook, as he ignored the students buzzing around him. With the winter holidays just around the corner, his teachers had been piling information on him like there was no tomorrow and Dan, being fairly new to the school, had enough to catch up on as it was. He had arrived to this school a month and a half earlier and still couldn’t keep up to the level everyone else seemed to be at. He would of loved to ditch the books, relax, and go hang out like everyone else, but with break nearing he was under such immense stress. He barely had enough time to eat let alone spend anytime with any of his friends- good thing he didn’t have any.

This was his first time moving to a different school so he wasn’t exactly sure how this was supposed to go; however, being friendless after a month and a half probably wasn’t a good thing. He didn’t really have many friends at his old school so he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to obtain any here. It didn’t really matter much to Dan at the current moment; what seemed to be most important to the young brunette was how much he would enjoy throwing his Maths textbook at the nearest wall.

Dan wasn’t having the best week so far and all this studying was starting to drive him a bit insane. The end of the week, however, was now upon him and Dan only had to get through the rest of his classes before he would be able to escape home for the weekend. He could then spend the next two days inside playing video games rather than reviewing for his Geography exam, but the few hours left of school made that seem like it was an eternity away.

Moments later the bell rang sharply indicating the end of the lunch period and Dan groaned to himself before standing to collect his things. Once all of his things were gathered together he turned to make his way to class but instead he ran face first into another student stood at least 6 inches taller than himself and fell onto the floor with a huff.

“Watch where you’re going, mate!” The gruff boy barked at him, “Do that again and I’ll fuck you up, yeah?” Dan gulped.

“S-sorry” Dan muttered in a shy voice.

“What was that?” The boy hissed.

“I-I s-said I’m s-sorry” Dan stuttered out, shutting his eyes tight, and was seriously starting to fear for his life when he heard footsteps come up to the boy’s side.

“Logan, man,” Dan heard a voice speak, “Calm down, yeah? Kid’s not bothering anybody, just go to class, mate.” Dan’s eyes shot open when he heard the familiar deep northern accent and his heart was suddenly going a million miles a minute. When his eyes opened he was met with a pair of radiant sapphire eyes and a mop of shaggy black hair. Phil Lester was one of the only names he had come to memorize since first attending this school. He was one of the most popular boys and by far the most gorgeous. He was the right mix of compassionate and confident and had most definitely gained Dan’s interest enough to capture his heart.

Though Dan wasn’t exactly complaining, he was rather bewildered as to why Phil had stopped to defend him. Phil was at least 3 years above Dan and had a much higher social status than he did, but once Phil’s friend had grumbled off to his next class and Phil turned to him with a sideways smile and kind eyes all coherent thoughts seemed to disperse. Phil held out a hand and Dan gratefully took it smiling stupidly to himself and tried his best not to focus on how warm and firm Phil’s hand felt and how perfectly their hands fit together.

“U-uh I um, thank y-you” Dan breathed once he was stood up straight. Phil nodded slightly and gave Dan a friendly smile.

“I’ll see you around, yeah?” Phil turned to follow behind a few people to which Dan assumed to be his friends, but before he did Dan swore he could have seen him wink.

With a bright red blush staining his cheeks, Dan dragged himself to class, which he was definitely late for, and a goofy smile plastered across his face and decided that maybe the rest of his day wouldn’t be so bad after all.

————————————

Despite Dan’s hopes his day had gotten even worse after the lunch fiasco. Once he had arrived to Geography after the bell he had received a detention for being late and not only that but his teacher had surprised the class with a pop quiz which he no doubt failed. Math hadn’t been much better. Their teacher had assigned his class over 5 pages of homework, if Dan hadn’t been stressed yet, he definitely was now.

Dan was now on his way home, 45 minutes after school ended thanks to his detention, his parents were most definitely going to slaughter him for being late, and to put the cherry on top of his shit cake of a day it had snowed while he was in school so the pavement was completely covered in ice.

He was starting to hope that maybe his day would get better once he would arrive home and could just try to relax for the rest of the weekend when a loud car startled him causing him to lose his balance, slip on the ice beneath him and fall right on his ass. He was just about to curse the universe for hating him so much when he started to hear muffled snickering coming from in front of him. Dan’s eyes shot up to see Phil Lester himself stood right in front of him, hand covering his mouth to contain his chuckles.

“We have to stop meeting like this” Phil chuckled and Dan’s face turned a bright shade of red.

“Sh-shut up,” He muttered, “It-It’s really icy!” He tried to pick himself up before slipping and falling down once again. His face turned a deeper shade of red in embarrassment. Phil watched, amused, as Dan struggled to stand, unable to contain his laughter.

“Here-” Phil laughed and held out his hand, “Let me help you.” Dan shyly reached out and grabbed onto Phil’s hand and allowed the older boy to help him up. While lifting himself off the ground Dan slipped once more and fell into Phil’s arms and let out a surprised squeak. Phil’s strong arms held the boy up as he quickly composed himself and pushed away from Phil to stand on his own.

“I-um-t-thanks for-yeah,” Dan cleared his throat, “Thank you.” Phil chuckled.

“No problem,” Phil reached out to brush off some snow from Dan’s coat, “Couldn’t just watch and let you suffer.”

“You’re such a gentlemen.” Dan joked shyly.

“Of course,” Phil smiled, “Your name’s Dan, right?”

“Um-yeah that’s right” Dan responded in a bashful voice, “A-and you’re Phil.”

“Yeah” Phil gave him a sideways smile and Dan’s heart skipped a beat.

“I um-I should probably go,” Dan told him, “It’s getting late and my parents are probably going to kill me for being so late.” Dan wanted to cringe at how completely lame that sounded but before he could walk away he heard Phil’s voice.

“I could walk you home if you want?” Phil asked him, “You know in case you fall again, wouldn’t want you getting hurt y’know?” Dan giggled.

“Y-yeah, sure. Wouldn’t want that,” Dan responded, “You never do know with me.” Phil just chuckled before he started to walk with him in towards Dan’s house.

“What are you doing around school this late anyway?” Phil asked him after a few moments of comfortable silence.

“Had detention,” Dan answered simply, “I was late after the whole um lunch fiasco earlier today, what-uh about you?”

“Oh. I was just hanging out with a few of my friends for a project,” Phil told him, “I was actually on my way home when I saw you slip, I couldn’t resist coming over to help.”

“You came over to make fun of me!” Dan exclaimed with a slight giggle.

“I helped, didn’t I?” Dan shook his head playfully with a huff and continued to walk forward, “Hey, you’re walking a little weird, are you alright?”

“Y-yeah” Dan told him, “I just landed on my leg when I fell.”

“Oh, here let me carry your stuff,” Phil said, “I don’t want you to hurt yourself more.”

“No-really I can handle-”

“I insist,” Phil grabbed Dan’s backpack and threw it over his shoulder, “This is kind of heavy, what do you have in here-bricks?” Dan laughed.

“No, just a lot of books,” Dan explained, “Winter exams, y’know? Plus I’m new so I have a ton to catch up on.”

“Oh, man I’m sorry,” Phil told him with genuine sympathy, “Maybe we could hang out sometime and I could help you study or something?”

“Really?” Dan asked, a little bit shocked, “Why would you want to do that?”

“Because I’m a perfect gentlemen and a model citizen of course,” Phil smiled, “And plus I think you’re kinda cute.” Dan blushed and Phil let out another chuckle as they continued to walk down the icy pavement talking together as if they’d done this a million times before

——————-

When they arrived at Dan’s house, Dan was starting to hate the fact that he didn’t live farther away from the school and face that he would now have to part ways with Phil.

“Thanks um- for walking with me,” Dan said, “Knowing me, I probably would have died or something from the ice.”

“It’s not a problem, Dan,” Phil smiled, “We’ll hang out soon, yeah? See you around.”

“Yeah, see you.” Before Phil turned to leave he leaned in slightly towards the shorter boy and left a soft peck upon his icy cheek. Dan flushed red at the contact and smiled stupidly up at the older boy.

“Bye, Dan” Phil whispered to him before he turned to leave. Once walking down his driveway he was about to look back so he could wave, but ended up nearly slipping on the ice that coated the pavement in front of Dan’s house.

“Don’t fall!” Dan called to him and giggled slightly to himself at the irony of the situation.

“Yeah, yeah!” Phil called back and Dan smiled once more at him before opening the front door to his house and walking inside. Once he was greeted with the warmth of his house he moved to remove his jacket but before he did he quickly checked his pockets for his phone but what he found was a folded up piece of paper that he didn't remember placing there.

When he pulled out the paper in question he unfolded it to find Phil’s number scrawled in messy handwriting with the message, ‘Call me, cutie xx -Phil’ written under it. 

That smooth ass sneaky shit.

Dan’s face broke out into a huge smile and as he made his way up to his room to dump his school stuff off he silently thanked whatever god there was above for making him one of the most clumsy creatures alive and decided that his day wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
